A Shift in the Wind
by TheFallenSpectre
Summary: Richard Cousland is a mage taken from his family and brought up in the circle. But when he meets a young witch who provides him with an out, he takes it and his journey begins anew.
1. Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings

_"_ _And so is the Golden City blackened._

 _With each step you take in my hall._

 _Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._

 _You have brought Sin to Heaven_

 _And doom upon all the world."_

 ** _Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_**

 _Fourteen years ago, the Cousland estate..._

It had been seven years since the birth of Richard Cousland. The Reverend Mother who over saw the birth divined that the little tyke had great things in his future. With her blessing the child was born. Seven years later she was overseeing the boy's seventh birthday party. All had been planned out; Nan had been slaving away all day in order to make the boys favourites. Everything was going to plan, the guests were due to arrive shortly and then the festivities could really begin. The only problem at the moment was finding the younger Cousland. Ever since he had learnt how to walk he had been causing trouble and today was no exception. Today's foray had found Richard walking across the battlements, sword in hand. Normally Richard wasn't allowed any type of weapon, but with seven being an important year, the Teyrn had given him his first sword. So naturally the only place to practice was on the battlements.

The sword wasn't in itself heavy, but to the untrained man it was exhausting. So you can imagine what it was like for a child. In his own mind he was winning, if anyone else saw him they would have seen a simple child playing at being soldier. But for him he was battling demons of the fade, they were tricky demons. Not always staying in the same place, especially those that used the shadows to move about. They were hard to detect, every now and then one would touch his skin. But when visible they were easily defeated, the sunlight didn't help these shades. It was the fire that took the most out of him. It burned the skin and left him with minor burns, luckily his skin turned to frost in order to protect him. This only helped him stay alive long enough for his father to arrive and see him playing. The demons only visible at close range. The closer the Teyrn got, the more he saw of the struggle occurring on the battlements. The scattered remains of the fallen demons lay all around the young Cousland, his ice form was clearly visible at this range and the fire that was beginning to envelop him was burning bright. The Teyrn arrived at the right moment to save his son; he raised his voice and sounded the alarm amongst the castle. The guards arrived quickly enough to see Richard finish of the last demon. With a quick lift of his arm he called forth a forgotten power and froze the demon in place. As the flames died he was unveiled to the guards, his body still encased in ice. As he emerged from his ice form he was greeted by looks of horror by everyone including his father. Magic was a forbidden art; those who showed themselves with this taint were sent directly to the Circle of Magi.

It was the Teyrn who made the first move; he enveloped his son in his arms and took him away back into the castle and straight towards the Chapel. It would seem that in such an uncertain amount of time rumours would spread. Leading to the corridors to be filled with guards making sure the maleficar made it to the right destination. At the entrance to the Chapel, the reverend mother was already waiting; even she it seems was not immune to gossip. She hustled the father and son in and closed the door on the gathering hordes. Removing the son from the father's arms she moved him over to a cot and left him to sleep. Whilst the boy slept, the father argued with the Reverend Mother. The topic was the boy and his future. The Reverend Mother wanted him to be taken by the Templars to the Circle of Magi, whereas the Father wanted him to stay. He was a Cousland after all and should reside with the family. But the Reverend Mother would have nothing of it, it wasn't until the Teyrna arrived that the argument was cut short. As hard as it may be to make a decision under this situation the Teyrna spoke, it was her son and as it was she that nurtured him she would make the final decision. She knew what she wanted, she wanted her son with her, but she also knew that it could not be. Too many people had witnessed the taint making its mark; he had to go to the Circle. The Templars were sent for.

 _Fourteen years later. The Circle of Magi..._

The night was dark and the temperature was below zero, but for the young Cousland this wasn't a problem. He found solace in the cold; it was his only real true friend. The only place he felt comfortable was buried within the cold and this was where the Templars found him. It had been decided that tonight would be the night that Richard would go under the Harrowing. But first they had to reach him, the Templars may have been able to block any magic that was being used against them, but for magic that wasn't being directly used against them was a different matter. In their steel encased bodies they soon found themselves battling hypothermia. The steel only helping to increase their discomfort. The closer they got to the young man, the harder it became to breath and move, leaving them to fall back and wake up an enchanter in order to break the boys frozen state. His internal clock would allow him to wake up when needed, other than that nothing could interrupt his state like sleep. The only enchanter so far that had managed to break his state was Senior Enchanter Wynne. So naturally that was who they brought. As soon as she arrived she cast an arcane shield around herself and made her way towards the source. The Templars stood waiting for her to complete her task, when they finally felt the cold disappear they knew that she had been successful. Soon enough she walked out with the young Cousland in tow. The now twenty-one year old Cousland had grown up into a fierce looking fellow. His eyes once green had turned to blue, due to his continuous usage of ice. His once curly brown hair had turned to thick brown locks that draped down his back and his brown beard made him look wiser than his years. This was the man that the young Cousland had become, no longer the little boy full of joy, but now a talented ice mage leaving to complete his harrowing.

The harrowing was to take place at the top of the tower under the watchful eyes of the Templar and First Enchanter Irving. The harrowing was the pivotal point in a mages life; it's what keeps them alive. To fail the harrowing was to die. If the Templars weren't happy with what they saw, it meant immediate execution. With this being such an important event in a mages life, they were never told when it was going to happen. Hence the reason why Richard was taken in the middle of the night. Waiting for the young Cousland were First Enchanter Irving and the Templars under the command of Knight Commander Gregoir. In the middle of the room lay a supply of lyrium, the task was simple drink the lyrium and enter the fade. Once there you were to find your way out, not knowing of the dangers that would lie ahead. The young Cousland was directed to partake of the lyrium and was then left to the fade.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the fade Richard; there is no need to panic."

The fade wasn't exactly what Richard was expecting. Since the beginning of his apprenticeship it had been drilled in that the fade was a horrible place. From all the books he had read the fade was apparently a desolate place where demons and the spawn of Tevinter lived, but from what was before him at the moment, he had to beg to differ. Before him stood a remnant of his past, his mother. He'd always wanted to go home, but Chantry and Circle law stopped him from doing so. His mother looked beautiful, it had been years since he had last seen her and age had only improved her beauty.

"Mother, how are you in the fade?"

"It is not a happy tale Richard and I cannot tell it. Only this, seek out Duncan Commander of the Grey, fade walker."

"Fade walker?"

"It is who you are; it is what the Maker has made you. You are walking the fade, more so than the others who have come before."

"Who are you spirit, you have the resemblance of my mother, yet you aren't her. You presume to give me advice, yet at the same time there's something more."

"You are correct. I'm not your mother, nor am I a demon. I am a spirit of faith. The council I have given you would do well to remember. You will come into your own soon enough fade walker; time for you to wake up."

For what had felt like only a few minutes in the fade had actually been a several days. The Knight Commander had been worried more and more about Richard becoming an abomination, if it hadn't been for the Senior Enchanter then Richard would have perished. When Richard finally came round he was still lying on the floor in the harrowing chamber surrounded by Templars, it wasn't the most comforting sight for a mage to wake up to. It was the Senior Enchanter that informed him of his success at passing his harrowing, upon hearing the news Richard collapsed back into a heap on the floor. It wasn't uncommon for a mage to wake and collapse straight away after completing their harrowing and then waking again in their new quarters, such was the case with Richard. Upon waking he found a face looking down at him, a rather beautiful face.

"Hullo Morrigan."

"Richard. I believe congratulations are in order, for what good it'll do you."

"Nice to see you to. How did you get into the tower?"

"Do you really think a few Templars are going to stop a witch of the wilds from going where they want? Besides I missed annoying you."

"And I missed you as well. How did you know where I was?"

"Truthfully, I followed you back from your last hunt. Your shape is most impressive, a direwolf yes. Have you considered other forms?"

"I have, how did you know it was me?"

"Think back Richard, what did I say the first time we met?"

 _Three years ago. Lothering._

It was the first time that Richard had been allowed out of the tower since he was taken by the Templars. The grass felt wonderful against his feet and the air felt fresh, every sense was magnified due to his confinement within the same stale environment. Even though he still had a Templar guardian with him he felt free, he was so grateful to the Senior Enchanter and Knight Commander for trusting him. Lothering had called out for a healer from the Circle of Magi to be sent immediately, and in their wisdom they had sent Richard along with the Templar Cullen. Cullen wasn't exactly an ordinary Templar, he wasn't controlled by the constant intake of lyrium and Chantry scripture, in fact he was still young and naive to the ways of the Templar, so much so that there was a rumour around the circle of him and another mage, Solona Amell.

They had reached Lothering within a few days and stayed in the local Chantry overnight, under the protection of the local Templars. The day after Richard spent healing the local people of their ailments, it had been a tiring day. Normally the people would have feared a mage coming into town, but knowing that they were being protected by Templars from the single mage, they tempted fate and had any ailment healed. As the sun set on the fourth day Richard was making his way back to the Chantry with Cullen and he had the urge to shift. He'd been doing it discreetly for several years in the lower levels of Kinloch Hold. He had found a book in the Senior Enchanters office that was instructions on how to change form, since then he had become adept at it. No one knew about his new magical profession and that was the way it had to stay. Once back in his room he waited until midnight to change, from his room the direwolf jumped out of the window and darted into the forest.

As Richard made his way through the forest in his new form, he could feel his new senses take over. The wolfs sense of smell picked up a unique sense, it wasn't quite wolf but it wasn't all human either and it warranted a looking into. With his nose guiding him he made quick time at discovering the source of the scent, in the clearing in front of him was another direwolf just sat seemingly waiting for him. As soon as he walked into the clearing the direwolf shifted form into that of a young woman. After shifting himself Richard moved closer to the woman.

"Hullo."

"I am Morrigan."

"Richard."

"How did you break free of your leash?"

"My leash?"

"Yes, your leash, the Templars that have been guarding you."

"Easily. No one at the circle knows about shifting. The book I found was hidden away in the Senior Enchanters room, I taught myself. And if you shift slowly enough the Templars can't detect the magic being used."

"Risky though yes?"

"Yes, but it was needed."

"What do you intend with your new found freedom?"

"Nothing. I can't escape, not with my phylactery still intact. The Templars would hunt me down."

"What if I told you that in your wolf form you cannot be tracked?"

"I would ask what the catch is."

"Wit in a Circle Mage, always where you least expect to find it. The catch would only be minor. I can teach you how, only one person will be able to trace you afterwards."

"I take it that would be you."

"Perhaps."

 _Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold_

"Perhaps indeed."

"Say what you will. I have a purpose here."

"And here I was thinking you just came to see me."

"Would it surprise you if I told you that the whole world doesn't revolve around you? Although in this case, perhaps it does. I am in need of your assistance but you may not like it. You see in the vaults of this place, I'm led to believe that there is a grimoire that belonged to a relative of mine. I need it. You will help yes?"

"I take it this will be the favour returned?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. That depends what you consider the greater favour. In the vault they also keep your phylacteries I believe, this would be the most ideal time to take it."

"That would be the favour returned. When do you wish to do this?"

"Now."

"Very well, you'll need to..."

Whilst Richard had been addressing the situation Morrigan had quickly and silently shifted into that of a cat, which climbed up and settled itself nicely into the hood of Richards's robes. A soft purring could be heard coming out of the hood as Morrigan the cat made itself at home. The vaults weren't hard to find, Richard passed them every night he decided to shift so he knew his way. They got as far as the vault door before they had to stop, the door was hot to touch. Sealed by fire.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

_"_ _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him_

 _Foul corrupt are they_

 _Who have taken His gift_

 _And turned it against His children._

 _They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones._

 _They shall find no rest in this world_

 _Or beyond."_

 ** _Canticle of Transfigurations 1:2_**

 _The Vaults, Kinloch Hold_

The longer they stood in front of the elemental door the hotter their surroundings became. If they didn't do something soon the Templars would be there in time to find their charred bodies.

"You know frost magic, yes?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Apparently so. Are you going to use it or just stand there?"

Begrudgingly Richard channelled the magic through his palm, as the blood in his veins iced over the magic came forth. As soon as the ice hit the door the fire disappeared and the door opened leaving no evidence of the furnace they had just been in. As they made their way through the door and down the corridor the hum of magic increased. Powerful magic, designed to contain the darker secrets of the circle, the ones that were rumoured about. But this is not what they were after, eventually they came upon the door into the main chamber, a simple lock was all that stopped them entering, since neither of them were rogues they used magic. Once the door was open they were able to start their search, Morrigan transformed back into her original form and started the search for the grimoire and Richard looked for his phylactery. The searching took longer than expected and it was Morrigan who was successful first. The grimoire was hidden up high in a collection of books, with runes that no one would want to translate. Runes of Tevinter. Morrigan stowed the grimoire away and helped Richard with his search. The problem was that in that one room alone there were hundreds of phylacteries. It took longer than they anticipated and it was only due to dumb luck that they found it.

"Morrigan, I have it."

"What are you waiting for? Destroy it."

"How? I doubt simple magic will be able to do it."

"You have feet, I'm fairly certain that even you should be able to manage to put your physical strength behind it and smash it."

With the phylactery on the floor Richard brought his foot down and smashed the phylactery. The collected blood seeped through the gaps in the floor and disappeared just leaving the smashed glass. As quickly as they arrived they had gone again, back out through the elemental door and up into Richards' quarters. With the joy and comfort of having been successful they both sat down on the bed and rested momentarily.

"We did it."

"Very astute of you."

"What now?"

"I lead, you follow."

With that Morrigan went over to the window and slowly transformed into a raven and took off, she took to a circling pattern above the tower as she waited for Richard. As Richard approached the window he heard footsteps growing closer to his door, he transformed as quickly as was possible without making a noise and had only just made it onto the windowsill before the door opened. As the door opened in walked his friend Jowan who was talking about someone called Lilly. It took him a while to realise that he was in fact alone in the room, well apart from the raven which took off as soon as Jowan locked eyes with it.

Richard flew higher and joined Morrigan with her circling pattern before they changed direction and headed towards the wilds. Communication between the two was easier, instead of talking or even squawking they threw their thoughts to each other and communicated through the magic.

 ** _Morrigan, where are we headed?_**

 ** _Home_**

The ground beneath them became more and more littered with trees and the foliage became more dense. In the distance they could see Lothering and even further in the distance the ruins of Ostagar, a once mighty fortress. It took them two hours to reach the clearing in the woods where they had first met, where once there had been nothing there now stood a small house. Morrigan led them down to a perch on a dead tree.

 ** _Wait here. Mothers home._**

Morrigan hoped of the perch and shifted back into her normal form and walked into the house. Several minutes passed by before the door opened again. But instead of Morrigan an elderly lady walked out, her eyes sunken into her face but the fire behind them burning ever so brightly.

"So you're Morrigan's fairy tale, a raven. Last time you were a wolf, so which is it?"

At her a cursory tone Richard jumped of the perch and shifted into his natural form.

"Neither, I am not one or the over. I am what or whoever I wish to be. You may call me Richard, a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a civil greeting. You may call me Flemeth if you wish. I can see why Morrigan likes you, how many forms have you taken? Which form do you use the most?"

"If you must know I have taken the form of various different animals, but I take the form of the wolf most. Now unless the inquisition of old has been reformed and you're their leader, I don't have to answer any more of your questions."

"Yes, I see it now. You may stay."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet boy."

 _First Enchanter's office, Kinloch Hold_

"Maleficar, it's the only possible reason for it."

"There is no proof of that Gregoir."

"No proof! What more proof do you need Irving? He's gone, his phylactery is destroyed and we have no way of tracking him down."

"But as you said he didn't get past your Templars so he must still be here in the tower. The tower was built in order to keep mages in; you Templars had the windows spelled so that it could detect anybody going out through it. And since there has been no commotion he must still be here."

"Blood magic could see him through the window and outside."

"But then how would he have reached the shore. There are no boats apart from the one in the dock and the water is freezing, after spending a minute or two in the water you would freeze to death and we've found no bodies."

"There must be an explanation for it; my men have searched the tower top to bottom. The guard has been doubled at the docks, there's no way out. Did he not have friends?"

"Jowan."

As the mention of the boy's name, the door opened up and the mage walked in accompanied by two Templars, who were immediately dismissed.

"Jowan. You and Richard were friends, he must have told you something."

"He didn't tell me anything. I don't know where he is."

"Tell me, what did you see? You were the last person seen entering his room."

"I didn't see anything Knight-Commander. When I went to his room it was empty, there was no one there."

"What was there Jowan? You're leaving something out I can tell."

"Ok, yes there was something else. There was a raven with eyes as cold as ice."

"Thank you Jowan, you may leave."

Silence followed as they waited for Jowan to leave, as soon as the door was shut Irving started searching through his bookshelves.

"What's so important about this raven Irving?"

"The eyes. Jowan said they were as cold as ice."

"I heard him, but that doesn't mean anything. What are you searching for?"

"Transmogrification. Do you know what that is? It's the process of changing something or someone into a different form, otherwise known as shifting."

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's an ancient form of magic. No longer taught amongst the circles. The only book on it is kept...found it."

"He is the only one who had access to my room, this explains everything."

"But how would he get past the windows?"

"The magic used wouldn't detect a creature going through it. If he transformed into the form of a raven beforehand he'd be able to leave. The only question is where did he go?"

 _Flemeth's Hut, the Wilds_

It had been two months since Flemeth had taken Richard in. There had been problems at first between Flemeth and Morrigan about the whole arrangement but they had eventually been sorted out. It had been a new experience for Richard living with two such different characters. Flemeth treated him like a son, which infuriated Morrigan. She taught him how to properly enhance his magic and to use it to its fullest. Under her tutelage his power grew and his mana pool increased. They now had a permanent ice field where Richard practiced. Such was his relationship with Flemeth. With Morrigan however thinks had changed, where once they had been nothing more than friends, something had sparked between the two. They were constantly sneaking moments together out of reach of Flemeth. A routine had been established that every other night they would hunt together. There was nothing more fierce than the loyalty and companionship of a wolf, when they hunted they were linked together and for a while afterwards they were still together.

The abrasiveness that Morrigan wore as a shell had been smoothed down, and transposed onto Richard. They had truly rubbed off on each other, for the better. Even Richards's new outfit was more approving of a wizard of the wilds. His once clean blue circle robes had been blackened, the arms had been ripped off and trousers had been created from the lower half of the robes. His appearance matched Morrigan's perfectly.

"Morrigan, Richard there's something you need to do."

"What is it mother?"

"You will have noticed no doubt the army gathering at Ostagar on one of your hunts. Yes I know about that. Tomorrow you'll need to go to the old Grey Warden outpost and keep an eye out for a group of Grey Wardens, bring them here."

"Can't you do this yourself mother?"

"It must be you two who do it, have fun with them if you wish. You may leave now."

As soon as Flemeth dismissed them they transformed into two wolfs they jaunted of into the forest and towards Ostagar. They made record time and were there within an hour. From their position they could see the camp fires of the army spread out on their right like fireflies across the sky. The cold night brought the two together for warmth. Richards arm quickly closed around Morrigan and her head rested against his shoulder. Morrigan always felt safest when she was with Richard, it was a feeling that she wasn't used to and wasn't entirely sure whether she liked it or not. But for the moment she was content and in the comfort of his arms she promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Grey

_"_ _There in the depths of the earth they dwelled._

 _Spreading their taint as a plague, growing in number_

 _Until they were a multitude._

 _And together they searched ever deeper_

 _Until they found their prize,_

 _Their God, their betrayer"_

 ** _Canticle of Threnodies 8:27_**

 _Ostagar_

They spent the next day tracking the party of Grey Wardens. A party of four left the encampment early in the day, three men and an elf. As they made their way through the forest they were set upon by darkspawn time and time again.

"Curious creatures, these Grey Wardens. What do you make of them Richard?"

"Not much, considering they are supposed to be Grey Wardens they're not very impressive."

They continued to watch the progress of the Wardens from afar. They studied each face and each fighting style. Two of the men were warriors charging with sword and shield and a two handed blade. The third man was a rogue who darted in and out of the shadows. As for the elf she stayed to the back of the party and fired arrow after arrow at the darkspawn. The darkspawn were defeated eventually allowing the party access to the outpost. From their hidden viewpoint they watched the Wardens search the outpost.

 ** _Time for some fun_**

They moved forward and stood at the top of the ramp leading further into the complex; it was Morrigan who started the encounter of.

"Well well, what have we here? Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of ours in search of easy prey. What say you, hmm? Scavenger or Intruder."

It was the elf that replied. "Neither, we are Grey Wardens. This tower once belonged to us."

"No longer. The wilds have reclaimed what was once theirs. I've watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go', I wondered, and 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long, why is that?"

"Don't answer her she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby?" The rogue finally spoke after cowering behind the warriors.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

It was then that Richard decided to make his presence known; he moved to join Morrigan and bypassed the party of Grey Wardens.

"I said there were others nearby. She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there elf. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

"I am Eliza Surana, pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a civil greeting. You may call me Morrigan and this is Richard. Now shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief." It was the turn of the dim-witted one to speak.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Then who was it who took them?"

"Twas my mother in fact. If you wish we will take you to her. Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like. Follow us if it pleases you."

It took several minutes for the party of Grey Wardens to decide on their plan of action, by that time Morrigan and Richard had reached the tree line and were just disappearing out of view. The four Wardens caught up with the apostates and followed in silence as they were led further into the forest.

* * *

 _Flemeth's Hut, the Wilds_

The atmosphere changed as soon as they reached the hut in the middle of the woods. The shadows became deeper and the air became cold and charged with magic. Morrigan led them to the front of the house, where she expected them to kneel before Flemeth. Any who didn't were to be forcibly moved. The Grey Wardens were panicking; Ser Jory was crying and babbling like a child. Daveth had his head held high, but you could see the fear racing through him. Alistair was babbling. Yet the elf was the one who brought the eye of Richard, she was calm. There was no fear just calm. They all got to their knees in front of the hut and waited for Morrigan to return with Flemeth.

It didn't take long for Morrigan to come back followed by Flemeth. The Grey Warden Eliza watched with curious eyes as Flemeth was introduced. All she saw was an old woman, there was no threat here. Or so she thought.

"You are Grey Wardens, yet you kneel before someone that you do not know. Is this humility or something else? Something else it is."

"Asha'bellanar!"

"Now there's something I've not heard in a long time. One of the Dalish an unusual companion to Shemlen. It's been a long time since I've seen one of your kind, I've lived in isolation for so long that I'd almost forgotten the beauty of the Dalish. And yet you remember."

"Remember? You're a story, a myth told to children. You don't exist."

"So far the Dalish have fallen. Do you even pray to the same Gods? Or have you fallen to the ways of men and fallen to the Maker."

"We remember who we are Asha'bellanar. We haven't forgotten our lineage."

"Ultimately it doesn't matter; you're a Grey Warden now but then again maybe not. To the matter at hand. I believe you are here for these."

"You kept them, why?"

"Safety, curiosity or ransom. Take your pick, but I hereby give them back to their rightful owner. Make sure Duncan gets them. Morrigan and Richard will take you back to Ostagar."

* * *

 _Ostagar_

The Grey Wardens were back at their camp, yet Richard and Morrigan still followed from the forest. In the form of two ravens they perched themselves on a branch directly above the Grey Wardens.

"We're ready Duncan."

"Then let us begin."

The man named Duncan brought forth a silver chalice filled with a deep red liquid and before he offered it to the recruits Alistair spoke.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

One by one the recruits drank from the chalice. The first to fall was Daveth, he fell to the concoction in the chalice. Next was Ser Jory who cowered out and drew his sword, a quick lunge by Duncan and the man lay dead at their feet. Finally it was the turn of Eliza, she drank deeply and quickly joined the others in the deadly silence of the death.

 ** _That was fairly barbaric._**

 ** _Indeed._**

As the ceremony came to an end the two ravens flew off back into the heart of the wilds.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Paths We Take

_"_ _O Maker, hear my cry_

 _Guide me through the blackest nights_

 _Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked_

 _Make me to rest in the warmest places."_

 **Canticle of Transfigurations 12:1**

 ** _Flemeths Hut, The Wilds_**

The battle of Ostagar was over, many lives were lost. The human King and the Commander of the Grey had both perished to the darkspawn. The Kings general had quit the field at the moment he was supposed to come to his liege's aid. His signal was supposed to come from the beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal, the beacon was lit, but by that time it was too late.

The tower had proven harder than expected, unbeknownst to the Wardens; the darkspawn had already broken through and were running free throughout the compound. The Wardens assigned to the duty made their way further into the tower and upon reaching the highest point they were confronted by an Ogre. How it had got up there without breaking anything is a different matter. The Wardens and their two allies fought the ogre valiantly, before it was over the two guards that had accompanied them were defeated and lay limp on the floor. Of the two Wardens one was crippled and the other was riding the ogre, her two short swords were embedded in its back and she was riding out its dying moments. As its body hit the floor she jumped off and rolled to her feet and immediately lit the beacon signalling for Loghain to advance. As she watched the army retreat, darkspawn broke through and were immediately upon them.

It took a while for the Warden to wake; when she did she was greeted by Morrigan.

"Finally, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my bed, in the room I share with Richard. But I take it you didn't mean that. You are in the wilds girl. You are not one of the Warden recruits from earlier."

"No I'm not. They didn't make it."

"Of this I am aware. Now you must get up but first you'll need some clothes. As much as your form pleases we must cover it up before you meet Richard."

"What happened?"

"You're King is dead, your reinforcements quit the battle thus ending your Kings life."

"Cailans dead?"

"That is what I just said, is it not. Now get dressed Mother will be waiting."

As the Warden went outside she spotted who must have been Richard talking to who could only be the woman's mother. They were sat talking to each other in another tongue, one that she had never heard before, not that that was surprising there were many languages in the whole of Thedas that she wasn't aware of. Yet it felt more like magic than spoken word.

"There you are! How do you feel girl?"

"Better."

"Has Morrigan introduced us yet? No, well I am the poor girl's mother, but you may call me Flemeth. This is Richard, not of my flesh and blood, but there is potential within him."

"I am Mhairi. What of the other warden that was with me?"

"He didn't make it I'm afraid. By the time we got there the darkspawn had already taken him. You only survived due to being the furthest away from the door."

"That's just great, Alistair is dead and I'm the only Warden left in the whole of Ferelden, with a blight roaming the lands. Loghain has a lot to answer for. There is no army left to fight the blight, there is no hope."

"There is always hope, whether you wish to see it or not, it is always there. Now young lady what will you do?"

"I'm not sure. With Loghain having quit the field and the King dead I can't turn to the crown for help. The Orlesian's won't be allowed across the border and it would take too long to contact Weisshaupt. We have these treaties but that would take just as long."

"All that and from a Gray Warden as well, how long since your joining?"

"Nine months. Duncan recruited me from the Kings Army before we marched upon Ostagar. How do you know about the joining? That's a Gray Warden secret."

"We know more than you expect. You seem to have chosen your path; the treaties are your best option. And naturally you'll need as much help as you can. This is why I'm sending Morrigan and Richard with you."

"Do we have no say in this mother? Are we to just be discarded?"

"Calm down Morrigan. You're going because you'll be needed, far more out there than here."

The trio left soon after.

* * *

 ** _Mhairi, Lothering_**

Dawn found them on the outskirts of Lothering. After a brief discussion the plan was to restock their supplies here and then move on. They had three treaties to collect on and the blight wasn't going to wait around for them. The village of Lothering was crowded, refugees from Southern Ferelden were gathering there, looking for food and shelter. The Templar's at the gate refused them entrance at first due to two of the party being mages, but after some persuasion from Mhairi they were let through. Once inside the trio split up, Mhairi went towards the Chantry to find out any information about the current situation whereas Morrigan and Richard headed straight towards the tavern.

The Revered Mother wasn't pleased to hear that a Grey Warden was in the Chantry waiting for her. Ever since the news arrived that there was a bounty on the heads of any Warden, she knew they would bring trouble. Doubled with the news that she had arrived with two apostate mages as well the Revered Mother wasn't looking forward to this visit. She met the Warden in her personal chambers and was instantly relived when she saw that she was alone.

"Revered Mother."

"Warden, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just passing through and I was wondering whether you could tell me what's happening in Ferelden at the moment. I've been out of touch for a while."

"So you don't know then?"

"Evidently not."

"The crown has issued a reward for the capture of any Grey Wardens. It's a sizeable sum; I'd be on your guard. You have nothing to fear from the Chantry. Your comrades however are a different matter; my Templar's will deal with them."

"Your Templar's will do no such thing. My two comrades are Grey Warden recruits and as such are not susceptible to Chantry law."

"Very well, so be it."

With the conversation reaching a low point Mhairi stood to leave but before she reached the door.

"There is one thing you could do for us. At the edge of town we have a Qunari locked in a cage, before you splutter we have just cause. He confessed to murdering a family of farmers, yet there is nothing we can do about it. He's not subject to our laws; he'll only follow the Qun."

"Which is where I come in?"

"Indeed. He needs a noble cause that he can commit to and I believe that he'll submit himself to your cause. The Qun demands it. Your apostates will be able to open the lock if needs be."

 ** _Richard, Danes Refuge_**

* * *

Morrigan and Richard had found their way into the local tavern, where they were sat and fed immediately. The air was tense as all the refugees were nervous apart there being two apostates sat in the same room. Nobody moved or did anything towards them, unsure of themselves and their capability against two apostates. Even though they had safety in numbers. The pair were quite content just to sit there and eat amongst the crown, they didn't feel threatened, they knew their own capabilities. It was just lucky that there weren't any young foolhardy Templar's in the tavern, but there were three rather menacing characters wearing the heraldry of the Teyrnir of Gwaren. Upon seeing the apostates they made their way over and confronted them.

"You there, apostates, surrender you arms. Under the authority of King Loghain I order you to lay down your arms."

"The authority of King Loghain? Loghain is no king, you might as well have said by the power of grey skull. Both have little meaning."

"If you do not lie down your arms there will be trouble and we cannot be held accountable."

At this point the crowd within the tavern had fled, leaving a rather sizeable area left. There were two against five but that didn't necessarily mean anything when magic was concerned.

"So be it. Attack."

Before Richard could even attempt any magic he found himself flat on the floor with his mana drained. The man nearest to him had clearly been trained as Templar, as the only thing that could affect him like that was a Holy Smite. Nasty things but the Templar's main weapon in his arsenal. That shifted the odds entirely against them.

"Morrigan go. Get Mhairi."

"I will not leave you Richard!"

"You have no choice, now go."

Morrigan looked towards Richard and then quickly shifted into a crow and flew through the open window in search of Mhairi leaving Richard to the mercy of Loghain's thugs.

"Don't worry mage we're not going to kill you." He ended his sentence with a blow to Richards head knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Second

_"_ _And so we burned. We raised nations, we waged wars,  
We dreamed up false gods, great demons  
Who could cross the Veil into the waking world,  
Turned our devotion upon them, and forgot you."_

 **Canticle of Threnodies 1:8**

 ** _Morrigan, Lothering_**

By the time Morrigan had returned to the tavern with Mhairi they were already too late, Richard was gone. Any evidence of the confrontation had been removed and the crowd were already back in, but the room went suddenly silent when they spotted Morrigan again.

"Tell me what has become of Richard."

Silence, no one wanted to own up to being witness to the events that unfolded especially to a witch of the wilds. It was a difficult choice; face the ire of Loghain or the wrath of an apostate.

"You mean the apostate, yes. Loghain's men took him, presumably to Denerim." Out of the crowd walked a red haired Chantry sister.

"Then that is where we must go. We are not leaving Richard behind, regardless of what you say Warden."

"We cannot march on Denerim and demand Loghain release him, there's already a bounty out on my head, to go to Denerim would be suicide. Even if I could I wouldn't, we have a higher calling if we don't stop the blight then we'll lose him regardless."

"What you say makes sense, but I still don't like it."

With that Morrigan stormed out of the tavern and made her way out into the village square, where she just stood waiting. A part of her wanted it to be a bad dream, she hadn't realised that she had grown so attached to Richard. Feelings were only of a fleeting nature and in the long run didn't really matter, this was new territory and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Richard had just been a distraction at first, but they had grown close she could see it now. How they always went for a midnight hunt together, even in their animal forms they were closer than before. As much as she wanted to go after him, she knew that the Warden made sense, if she didn't help defeat the blight then neither her or Richard would survive. But she would get her Richard back.

"Here you are. It's time to go, we've got what we came here and more."

Mhairi strolled of with two new people in before them. One of them was a rather large man, a Qunari by the looks of things and the other was the Chantry sister who had interrupted earlier. The direction that Mhairi took them was out of Lothering and towards the imperial highway. Whilst they walked Morrigan's mind wandered, as much as she didn't want to admit it she feared for Richard. He knows what could happen, Loghains men could just kill him, or Loghain would kill him for being associated with Grey Wardens, or even worse he'll be taken back to Kinloch Hold. All scenarios would mean that she would never see him again, the Richard that she had come to care for.

"Morrigan, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"No I have not. Was it important?"

"Fairly important, yes. Depends do you want to know our next destination?"

"If I must."

"We're going to find the Dalish first. There's usually a clan in the Brecillian Forest this time time of year, so we'll try there."

"You do know how big that forest is? It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Not necessarily, before we arrived at Ostagar Duncan went to one of the clans within the Brecillian Forest. I believe we may still find them there, if we're lucky."

"Luck is it? We might as well depend on a shiny pink griffon riding out of the Chantry."

Mhairi ignored the jibe and set of f in the direction of the last known whereabouts of the Dalish.

* * *

 ** _Mithra, The Dalish Camp_**

The nights were getting longer in the Brecillian Forest and normally the clan would have moved on by now but due to the troubles they were confined to their camp. The troubles started years ago, but they had never before followed them. It was a trying time, their numbers were falling and they now had nowhere to go. Being a Dalish hunter Mithra was tasked with protecting the clan at all times. Whether that be from the current troubles, any natural problems or the Shemlen. Normally the Shemlen were the biggest problem and if any would appear they could be dealt with, but with the recent troubles any Shemlen would be a bigger problem than usual. As a Dalish hunter she could merge into the forest and be hidden from Shemlen sight, which is exactly what she was doing now.

"The Dalish aren't here Warden, we're lost roaming around this dark dismal forest."

At the mention of her people, Mithra's ears perked up. They were actively searching for her people and did they say Warden. From her position she could see the mismatch group of people walking towards her position, three humans and a Qunari, an odd match for certain. She could see the outlines of her fellow hunters closing in on the group, but they wouldn't act, not until she gave the command. There was something different about this group though and she couldn't quite get her head around it. Not many people actively searched out for the Dalish let alone a Qunari and that woman definitely said Warden. The only people with a title of Warden were Grey Wardens and they weren't to be trifled with. It needed further investigation.

"Halt. These lands are Dalish."

"Told you we'd find the Dalish here." Why the armoured woman would be looking for the Dalish, none of this made sense.

"Why are you looking for the Dalish?"

"We are Grey Wardens. We have come to gain the help of the Dalish during the Blight."

"Prove it. You could be lying. How do I know that you are who you say you are Shemlen?"

"Your keeper will be able to sense the taint, he'll be able to prove it."

She knew that what the Shemlen said was true and these were odd times. The Keeper would be the better person to discover the truth, but at the same time if anything happened to them once inside the camp it would be her fault and hers alone, but she had to do it.

"Very well, I'll take you to the Keeper. Don't do anything rash, our bows will be on you at all times."

The Keeper would know what to do. But she would stay with the Shemlen at all time, even if they didn't know it. The new arrivals would be her problem to deal with and she would see it through.

"Keeper, these people say that they are Grey Wardens."

"Leave them with me Mithra, return to your duties."

Her duties now meant watching over the Shemlen and that is what she did.

* * *

 ** _Mhairi, The Dalish Camp_**

Mhairi listened intently to the plight of the Dalish and the troubles they were going through. As much as it saddened her to hear them, there was nothing they could do to help. They needed the help of the Dalish but it looked like they had none to give. So when the subject was brought up the Keeper, Zathrian, immediately shot it down and spun a fancy tale of werewolves. As much as the tale was amusing it didn't help matters, there was no help coming.

"Perhaps you could help Warden."

"How exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Hunt down the spirit of the forest, slay it and bring me back its heart. Using the heart I'll be able to break the curse and cure my people."

"And how would I find this spirit? Without having to search the entire forest, in case you haven't noticed it's rather large."

"I know where it dwells. I can get Mithra to show you the way."

"You know where it dwells, yet you haven't been in to finish it yourself. You're a mage are you not? Surely you could have gone in there yourself and ended this, ages ago."

"I could have but I, like the others, would most likely have perished as well, leaving my clan with no leader."

"Fair point. If we help will you give us the aid we seek to end the blight?"

"You have my word."

Mhairi agreed to Zathrians request and Mithra was swiftly sent for. The party left within the hour and were soon heading into the heart of the forest. The forest was unusually quiet, there were no bird calls no chirping crickets no anything. The forest new of its troubles and was forewarning anybody that ventured in. It wasn't until a pack of darkspawn attacked that the eerily quiet forest was disturbed. They came quickly and attacked as an even force two to each party member. The Warden and her party fared well and had soon dispatched their combatants, it was the Dalish Mithra who was struggling. A fine hunter and protector of her clan she was, but when it came to darkspawn she was unprepared. Nothing strikes as ferociously as darkspawn; a darkspawn doesn't tire or react to wounds like a normal person. They're a force to be reckoned with, which Mithra had not anticipated. She needed the help of the Shemlen but an unfortunate arrival of an ogre put that glimmer of hope to rest. The combat was quick and eventually she dealt with the attacking darkspawn but ultimately too late. She had managed to obtain an injury during the melee and the taint was spreading within already.

"Mithra, your tainted."

"I know that Shem. I will still fight up until I can no more."

The further into the forest they went the more resistance they met. A Grand Oak and a hermit held sway over the path into the heart of the forest and an acorn was needed for the rhyming tree. The boon was found and the way forward was cleared. The path forward was clear and no resistance was met but Mithra was succumbing to the taint quicker than expected.

"Mithra, we need to stop. You're not going to last much longer."

"I can still carry on Shemlen."

"No you can't. We need to sort this out now. Unfortunately there's only one thing we can do at the moment and you're not going to like it."

"Warden?"

"The only option we have before us, is for one of us to take your life, before you become blighted and corrupt the land and anything you touch around you. It's not going to be pretty but it's the only way."

"There is another way Warden. You could always put her through the joining."

"We could if we had a mage who knew the ritual, but they were all killed at Ostagar. So unless your hiding a Grey Warden mage somewhere Morrigan, its useless."

"Not a Grey Warden mage no. But I can perform the ritual."

"You? How do you know the ritual, it's kept secret even from most of the Wardens. Only the mages knew it. And you're not a Warden."

"I have my ways, Mhairi. Now do you want to do this or not, my offer will only last so long."

"Mithra, what do you say?"

"I'll do it."

The potion was concocted straight away, the ingredients already in Mhairi's pack. The words were spoken and Mithra drank from the chalice. Her convulsions lasted a short while and she was soon lying still.

"She lives. Ferelden now has its second Warden."


	6. Chapter 6 - Wolves at the Door

_"_ _Those who oppose thee,_

 _Shall know the wrath of heaven._

 _Field and forest shall burn,_

 _The seas shall rise and devour them,_

 _The wind shall tear their nations_

 _From the face of the earth,_

 _Lightning shall rain down from the sky,_

 _They shall cry out to their false gods,_

 _And find silence."_

 **Canticle of Andraste 7:19**

 ** _Loghain, the Royal Compound,_** **_Denerim_**

"My lord we have the prisoner as requested."

"Bring him in Lieutenant."

The guards returned dragging a man in chains behind them. The man wasn't conscious which would have been a blessing. The bruises and cuts all along his body indicated that he'd had a hard time in the cells and that the torturer was still good at inflicting pain, even if the man hadn't spoken.

"Fetch a mage; he's no good to us like this."

The guards bowed and left in search of the castle mage leaving Loghain to his prize. He circled the man and took in every detail of his body. From the beard down to what was left of his black robes, he took it all in. He was a mage, that he knew. Which is why he had disgraced Templar's join the hunt for the man and why they were still part of his guard, they proved useful. The current guards outside were Templar's, the best of a dull bunch. The mage would be of no harm to Loghain. He was still examining the prisoner when the healer arrived.

"My lord."

"Heal him, it's time we had a chat."

"Yes my lord."

The mage set to work and the magic came flowing out of his palm and into the prisoner. It was a slow process but the cuts and bruises started to heal. An audible pop was heard from a dislocated shoulder and the man slowly started to breath steadily. After over an hour of healing the man was awake and no longer in any pain. The healer bowed quickly and left.

"Where is she?"

"Who exactly do you mean, there are plenty of woman in the world?"

"You know who I mean."

"Let's say I do. What exactly do I get out of this?"

"Your freedom. After you've done something for me."

"What exactly do you want?"

"You're a mage. I already have a helper from the circle of magi in place. He's playing the part of a boys tutor, in all things magic. You're to go and help him, but at the same time poison his father. Clearly my previous agent hasn't done his job yet. You are to complete it. Before you object you have no options here, you'll do this or something tragic might happen to dear Anya."

"You bastard! Let her go!"

"Not until you have done this for me."

"Fine, don't you dare lay a hand on her."

The prisoner had no choice, it was either do this or his little Anya would die. His path was set, he had no choice in the matter. It was time to get going. The Maker be damned.

* * *

 ** _Mithra, the Dalish Camp_**

The taint had taken its course and the joining had worked its magic. The taint that had been plaguing Mithra was now gone but the joining had still taken it out of her. She lay unconscious for the better part of two days. The healer wasn't allowed to work as the joining had to take its natural course. So they had been told by the Wardens before they disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath, she was finally awake. For anyone who had been watching her they would have said she had been dreaming this entire time, but to Mithra it was more along the lines of a nightmare.

In her dreams she had been haunted by a dragon, but not any dragon. This dragon sang out to her the song was glorious it spoke to her. She wanted to understand it but each time she tried it became quieter. But when it surged it hurt, the pain was unbearable and the dragon came closer. Its eyes were on Mithra as soon as it landed communicating. This dragon hated Mithras very being and that of those her new kin. The dragon flew of and circled over an army of darkspawn before setting down. The Archdemon.

She needed to discuss the dream with someone, but she couldn't turn to her Keeper. Zathrian had disappeared as soon as the Grey Wardens had left. For the moment she was alone with her dream. The Dalish camp was awash with activity. The hunters were preparing, their bows were ready and their arrows were primed. Trouble was coming to the Dalish. The attack came quick and the first line of hunters fell quickly, the beasts were upon them and tore them limb from limb. The second line of hunters quickly opened fire taking out several of the monstrosities coming at them, but it wasn't enough. Mithra gathered up her sword and armour and ran to the front line and unleashed her fury upon the beasts. Her battle cry was fierce and her temper ferocious. Her sword cut of limbs and brought the beasts to their knees. How dare these creatures attack her clan? Her bloodlust great, the more she killed the more she enjoyed it. The Dalish had stopped trying to help a long time ago; it was just Mithra and the beasts. When the battle was finally over Mithra was still standing the anger and hate was radiating off of her body, the Dalish hunters wouldn't come near her, in this moment she was truly alone. Her mind was reeling back and forth between disgust and euphoria. Part of her loved what she had just done, it seemed so natural and felt more and more satisfying as it went, but the other half of her was disgusted by it. She'd never lost control like this before, it was worrying. But she had to calm down and come back down to Earth. It took a while but she managed to control herself.

"Return to your stations, the danger has passed."

"Lanaya. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Mithra. You've finally come into your heritage is all. We've always known that it would happen at some point. There has always been one member of the clan that was a berserker, a warrior of outstanding skill with the rage to go with it."

"How did you know it would be me?"

"Genetics. The berserker has always come from your lineage. You've come into it a lot sooner than your father did, but that might have something to do with you being a Grey Warden."

"I'm a Grey Warden."

"The first Dalish elf to become a Grey Warden in such a long time. Your new companions will be able to tell you more when they return."

"The Shemlen!"

"They are Grey Wardens. Do not forget what the Hahren taught you. The Grey Wardens are a group of warriors from all the races, not just Shemlen. You'll be treated as an equal."

"Equal! We're are of the people, we are not equal to Shemlen."

"Da'len, calm down. Your rage is still flowing through you, it will do you no good to stay enraged. You need to learn how to control your rage before you lash out unwillingly."

Lanaya left Mithra to herself, her thoughts were scattered. Proud at being the first Dalish Grey Warden in an era. At the same time she was disheartened, she knew the story of the Grey Wardens she'd have to leave her clan behind, her people would be lost to her. She didn't want to leave, she was a hunter of the Maharial clan her duty was to her clan. But at the same time surely she would fail her clan for not following the path laid out before her. She knew she had no choice not anymore, she would have to wait for the Grey Wardens to return. The biggest mix of Shemlen she had ever graced her eyes upon. The indifferent mage, the naïve Templar and the blunt warrior, a most strange mix.

* * *

 ** _Morrigan, The Brecillian Forest, Two months ago_**

"What do you see Richard?"

"I see trees Morrigan, this is a forest after all."

"Sarcasm Richard really. Focus on everything but the trees, the movement in between, now what do you see?"

"There's something moving over there, it looked like a person."

"Technically it was, but that's a very human word. What you see are the Dalish, no human has ever been this close to them."

"How come?"

"Normally they would scare you aware or at worse just kill you."

"But not tonight?"

"No, tonight they have something else to deal with. You know of your family history yes and the trouble with werewolves?"

"I've known bits of it, the circle doesn't exactly teach you it. But that was several hundred years ago there haven't been any sightings of werewolves since."

"No. Then what, prey, are they?"

To the right of the Dalish camp were werewolves coming upon the camp quick and fast, the Dalish were ready but the fight was quick, there were loses on both sides.

"Come, let's follow."

The two shifted into the form of wolves and followed the werewolves through the forest and back to their den. The ruin that they had taken was once a mighty Tevinter fortress that was lost to the ages. The location of such would have been hard to find otherwise. The wolves ventured further into it and were eventually met by two werewolves who bared their way forward.

"Two pups have followed us back."

"Get rid of them."

The two wolves were linked and there thought process was joined.

 _Morrigan follow my lead._

 _What are you going to do Richard?_

 _You'll see._

Richard's shift was quick, he went from wolf into werewolves. From the werewolves point of view one minute the wolf was there and then there was a flash of light and a werewolf appeared. And then the second wolf followed suit as well. Stood before them were two werewolves who clearly had some form of magic behind them. The growls and snarls that came from the werewolves was loud and frightening, almost causing the duo to retreat, but they held their ground and eventually a new werewolf with some sort of clothing on appeared. He stood there and snarled at the duo, before his human sense came forth and he took in their scent. The new alpha werewolf could tell that these two didn't belong to the pack, their scent was different.

"The lady wants to see you."

Not able to back down, the duo followed the alpha further into the fortress. The further they went the more werewolves appeared to follow them down, the message had apparently been spread out along the pack. There were two intruders being shown to the lady and they looked like them. The lady would be able to solve the problem if she didn't well they would get eaten.

 _Well done Richard, what trouble have you gotten us into now?_

 _We'll be fine Morrigan, we're going to see the lady._

 _Yes but who is she?_

The two ended up in the throne room of the fortress where the lady resided. She was human but not at the same time. She was definitely more human than the werewolves, she held the correct form for starts. But yet she was still covered in fur. Her body was definitely feminine, one couldn't deny. As she came down from her throne it was clear tell which part of her held the most, there were no snarls or growls, not even a hutched over walk, but a feminine glide.

"You two are not werewolves, that much is clear. From what my guards tell me you shifted in the blink of an eye and there was a bright light. But neither are you the shape that you came here in. The wolf maybe part of you as it is of us but you are not cursed, you choose the form willingly. Tell me are you Dalish?"

At the mention of the Dalish the throne room was covered in growling. The volume of it was intense, the longer it went on the louder it became. There was no love for the Dalish in this fortress, there was only hate.

"We are not Dalish."

"Then reveal yourselves to us, before we lose our patience."

The shift was instant.

"We are Mages."

"Magic, never does anybody any good. It is how we became this way."

"Magic did this to you?"

"You do not know our story? It was magic that did this, the magic of the Dalish. We were once like you, once human. We were foolish and ventured too close to the Dalish camp. The Dalish saw a large group of armed people heading towards them and they attacked first. The leader of the group was the Keepers daughter, she was slain by my hand. This was so long ago. Since then we have been like this, we hated ourselves for so long before we realised it was not us we hated, but the Dalish. It was they that turned us this way."

"So you've been attacking them ever since. Have you never considered there might be another way of curing your people?"

"We have, but who would deal with werewolves."

"We will."

 _Richard, what are you doing?_

 _Helping, if this works we'll be able to study real werewolves. Not only that but can you imagine the possibilities of having werewolves as allies._

 _The possibilities would be advantageous. Very well, we will do what we can._

"Have you to come to an agreement?"

"We have, we'll do what we can. But we can't make any promises that this will work."

"Agreed. Do we have a volunteer to help the two mages?"

* * *

 ** _Mhairi, the Lady of the Forests Throne Room_**

Ever since they entered the fortress they had met no resistance from the werewolves. Any that had come close enough gave one look straight to Morrigan and walked away. When questioned, Morrigan gave no answers, well nothing that could qualify as an answer. Just more mystery. The feeling of unease never left. The Wardens hand kept gripping the handle of her sword, always ready for the fight that was coming. The doors ahead opened up of their own accord, almost welcoming them home. It was not to be, on the opposite side was a room full of werewolves and in the centre was a raised platform with a throne on it. Sat on it was clearly there prey.

"It's been two months Morrigan. When you left we granted you and Richard asylum here whenever you needed. Part of me hoped that one day you would both return. I have longed to see you both. Yet your arrival this time doesn't please."

"I can explain my lady. The circumstances are different this time. Last time we were merely curious, this time however we come with a purpose."

"And curiosity is not a purpose."

"It is. Our purpose this time is the blight, I travel in the company of Grey Wardens."

"We can feel the blight coming up through the lands from the south. It concerns us all yet we will not help until we have been cured, you must know this Morrigan."

"I do. Since our time apart Richard and I have been thinking about your situation. The conclusion we have is that we would need to maker of the curse to bring it to its end. Without using blood magic, that is the only way forward."

"You came via the Dalish, you will have no doubt met the person behind it. Zathrian."

"Then we must bring him here."

It would seem that the plan of action was set. The Warden and her party would bring the Keeper back to the werewolves in order to cure them. But that was not meant to be, Mhairi was the leader here, yet Morrigan had usurped her at the last moment. By dealing with the werewolves on her own accord. There had been no formal introductions just straight to business, which is just not the way it was done in the Grey Wardens. And all this talk about Morrigan and Richard's previous visit was making her skin crawl, it was almost like Morrigan had manipulated her into taking her to see old friends. Leliana seemed to be having the same reaction as Mhairi, she didn't know anything about the witch of the wilds but she sensed that Mhairi did and she trusted Mhairi. Sten was blank.

"Morrigan, you owe us some sort of explanation what is going on here?"

"I owe you no such thing. If you were listening you would have found out everything you needed to know about past and present. It is not my fault your attention span is limited."

The remark stung, there was no covering it up after the fact. Not that Morrigan wanted to. The truth was spoken and the truth would remain. For Mhairi it would take a while to get over, but she wouldn't allow the witch another victory over her.

"What of Richard, Morrigan? You were quite content the last time I saw."

"Taken away from us in Lothering. Rogue Templars. We do not know where."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Not by choice, if I had my way I would be tearing the country apart searching for him. But alas the Warden makes a good point. Stopping the Blight will save Richard as well."

"When we are cured…"

"There will be no cure."

The werewolves suddenly sprang into action, all eyes were fixed on the intruder. From the shadows walked the Dalish Keeper.

"You will not have your cure. You are beasts, even in your old forms you were beasts. As long as I live you will not have your cure."

The snarling from the wolves grew louder with each statement. The lady was shielded by her subjects and Morrigan. Leaving the Warden and her party to fend for themselves.

"Surely, you have had enough of all the pointless killing Zathrian."

"I have Warden, but it will not happen. These beasts killed my daughter they do not deserve a second chance."

"And how many of their number did your daughter kill? From what we've been told it was the mistrust of the Dalish that caused this."

"There was no mistrust of the Dalish, the Shemlen arrived with weapons in force, and we just defended ourselves."

"But did you stop to ask what they were doing, or do you know nothing of the outside world away from your clan."

"The clan is all that matters."

"These people were going to war."

"Something we agree on. They brought war to the Dalish."

"No they didn't. You brought that war upon yourselves. These men and women were off to join the fight against the Blight. Ostagar wasn't the first battle, it was one of many. Before this we were fighting battles further south than Ostagar."

"What you say can't be true? They were heading straight towards our camp, we had to act."

"And how were they supposed to know where you camp? The Dalish don't like to have their presence known. They couldn't have known you were there. All of this is your doing Zathrian. The Dalish mistrust caused this and now your Dalish pride is preventing you from doing the right thing."

"This is a trouble of our own making. Dalish pride, heard of it, never expected to be accused of having it. But you're right. The clan can't know what I did."

Before anyone could act the Keeper drew a knife and slit his wrists. The blood ran freely and created a puddle around him. Using the magic in his blood he coated himself with the blood magic and turned it in on himself, severing the connection he had to the curse and reversing everything. The blood dissipated and Zathrian fell to the floor, life barely clinging on to him but the curse had been cured. Where once there had been werewolves there were now men and women.

"It is done…."

The last breath of Zathrian of the Maharial clan.

* * *

 ** _A/N Back to this story for a bit. Been a while and I'm back on it. Stay tuned for more. As mentioned in Ashley Williams: A Battlespace Interview fiction. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, if your interested PM me and let me know._**


End file.
